


Snowdrops

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Stephen sometimes feels blue, but there is Tony, who can heal Stephen's wounds.





	Snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> Part five on the way. I love writing Ironstrange

Snow drops were falling down on the ground creating a wonderful white winter wonderland. Even though Stephen lived countryside (at least during holiday...), and there weren’t hardly any noises around, he had the feeling that it was almost too silent. Thick snowdrops danced down the window and landed on the terrace. It was dawn already, but there was enough light to see some birds in the garden, taking food out of the small house they had placed next to the terrace, filled with bird food.

“You look depressed?” Stephen turned. Tony leaned against the door frame, staring at him.

  
“No, everything is alright,” Stephen said with a smile. He knew Tony would immediately recognize that it was a lie, but nevertheless he tried it.

Tony stepped to him, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s waist, his head resting on Stephen’s shoulder. “No, it’s not.”

The warmth of Tony’s body let Stephen calm down. The nervousness he felt inside disappeared almost immediately and strength spread in his inner parts. Months ago he wouldn’t have thought that someone would be able to make him feel like this again. He had acted cold and he had  protected himself from every feeling which could appear in his heart. That’s when Tony had entered his house and everything had changed. He had been annoyed and he had hated Tony back then – at least for the first ten minutes before he had wanted to jump him.

“Are you still feeling bad because of what had happened?” Tony asked.

Stephen looked down at his hands. They were still shaking, and they would never heal completely. Stephen had good days and he had bad days since back then. After he had found Tony, his bad days minimized, but there were still moments he thought of his old life and what he missed. He had loved his job, and sometimes he wished himself back into old days – just with Tony at his side.

“Sometimes past hunts me,” Stephen said honestly. “But it’s okay, I promise.”

Tony’s grip got tighter. “No, it’s not. And I don’t know what I can do to make you feel better. 

 

Stephen turned, placing his hands on Tony’s face. “You already do the best you can do to make me feel better. You are the one who brought back my smile, so don’t think you didn’t do anything for me.”


End file.
